


Branding 'Verse snippets

by sardonicsmiley



Series: The Branding 'Verse [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: This one is Rodney/Ronon.





	1. Branding 'Verse snippet 1

The thing is, John thinks, watching Rodney laugh and jump onto Ronon's back, toppling them both down onto the motel bed, the thing is that she hadn't said anything that John hadn't already thought about himself. Somehow, hearing it actually spoken makes it all so much worse. 

Ronon and Rodney are pushing and shoving at each other, Ronon's expression all affection and desire when he allows Rodney to roll him onto his back. Rodney is laughing breathlessly, grinding his hips down against Ronon's and tossing his hair back out of his face and all John can hear is, You're letting your dad take you out for your birthday? That's so sweet! 

On the bed, Ronon is flipping Rodney, shoving a leg between Rodney's thighs, grabbing Rodney's wrists and pinning them to the bed before they lock together in a hard, desperate, kiss. When they break apart Rodney is laughing again, writhing beneath Ronon, gasping when Ronon shifts down to mouth at his chest through his shirt, "John! John, get over here!" 

And John wants to. God knows he wants to. But. But it's hard to see anything but how young Rodney is, blond curls spilling across white sheets, blue eyes bright with lust. John doesn't really have any idea who he thought he was fooling, because, god, what kind of pervert does it make him that he wants someone who looks young enough to be his son? Knowing that he wants Ronon too doesn't make him feel much better, because hell, Ronon's ten years younger than him as well. 

On the bed the laughter is fading, Ronon rocking up onto his heels and staring at John. Rodney pushes up onto one elbow, his cheeks flushed red, a bruise purpling up on his neck where Ronon bit him. He tilts his head to the side, mouth twisting down when he says, "John? You can't leave me alone to deal with this maniac." 

John shifts his weight from foot to foot, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his coat. He nods towards the door, "I was actually thinking I might go out for a while." And damn that flash of hurt across Rodney's features, the way he blinks rapidly and sits up completely, crawling across the bed towards John. 

Rodney's protesting, "What? No. No, it's my birthday and you're gong to come over here and fuck me with Ronon." He stumbles a little when he stands, a little drunk too. John feels something go tight in his stomach, and then Rodney is there, in his space, sliding his clever hands under John's coat, up over John's chest, rocking up onto his toes to kiss John filthily. 

When Rodney rocks back, after a long moment, his mouth is wet and shiny and John's hands have found their way to Rodney's waist, quite without any instruction from John himself. Rodney tugs on the lapels of John's coat, "John? I want you to. You want to. I'm not seeing a big issue here." 

John wishes it were easier to think with Rodney's body pressed all up against his. He licks his lips, cutting a glance to the side when Ronon stands and moves towards them. He finally manages, "I'm old enough to be your father." 

Rodney blinks, frowning, and then tilts his head to the side. He sounds completely puzzled, "What? No you're not. You're, what, one year older than me? My dad is sixty-four. How much did you have to drink?" 

John shakes his head, the words sour and heavy in his mouth, "With you like this," he waves a hand helplessly, looking to Ronon for support, because Ronon is insanely protective of Rodney, and surely he's got to be aware that this whole thing says something disturbing about John's mind. 

And then Rodney heaves a sigh, and says, "Ronon," all firm and expectant. John doesn't even have time to blink before Ronon is grabbing him, tearing John's coat off and restraining his arms when John tries to jerk away. John finds himself manhandled over to the bed, Rodney grumbling the entire time, "I should have expected you to pull something this stupid. Honestly, are you that concerned what some random strangers might think about us?" 

That sharp flare of hurt is still in Rodney's eyes, and John now feels like an asshole and a pervert. Ronon pushes him down onto the bed, shoving John down against the mattress and kissing him hard. John manages, when Ronon pulls away, "You deserve—" 

And Rodney is kissing him again, stealing the words, cupping the back of John's head and turning the kiss into something slow and languid. When he pulls away his eyes are closed, lashes dark across his cheeks, voice rough, "How about we just go with what I want? I want Ronon. I want you. I'm a forty year old man, I don't think you have to worry about taking advantage." 

John opens his mouth, because he can be stubborn when he needs to be, and Ronon rumbles, "I wouldn't let you do anything to him if it was hurting him. You're okay." And, oddly, that's a relief. John blinks up at them and then nods, though his stomach is still tense and the waitress' words are still replaying through his mind. 

Rodney huffs, "Finally," and then he slaps John's stomach, "Take your clothes off and get on your back, c'mon." 

John thinks about protesting again, but it's Rodney's birthday, and he's done quite enough already. They can continue this later. Instead he pulls his shirt off, pausing to watch Ronon strip, and then squirming out of his jeans. 

John is just leaning back on the sheets, thinking that it seems kind of unfair to have Rodney ride him on his birthday, when the lube clicks open. John shifts up onto his elbows, because he might be feeling guilty about this whole thing, but he can't help but wanting to watch, and Rodney pushes John's thighs apart, settling between them and sliding a slick finger back over John's balls. 

John shouts, surprised, and Ronon braces a hand flat on his chest. Rodney pauses, gaze dark and serious, still dressed, and asks, "Is this okay?" 

For a moment all John can do is gape at them both, and then he just nods, speechless. Rodney smiles at him, sweet and crooked, and then he's sliding his finger back, into John's body. John groans again, because it's been a long time. He presses up against Ronon's hand, and Ronon bends over him, kissing him deep and slow while Rodney works him open. 

When John moans, Ronon catches the sound, swallowing it down. John reaches for him desperately, holding on to the other man's arms as Rodney works another finger into him. John's pretty sure his legs are trembling, surprise and want making him dizzy. Ronon rasps against his mouth, "We've got you." 

John manages another nod, digging his fingers into Ronon's biceps, gasping when Rodney eases a third finger into him, and crooks them. And John had thought for sure there was no chance he was going to manage words again, but he grunts out, "Fuck, yeah." 

Rodney answering smile is unrepentantly smug. And then he's shifting back, bending forward to kiss John's stomach when he slides his fingers free. John squirms on the blankets, and Ronon kisses him again, shutting him up and giving him something to focus on, and John hears the whisper of Rodney's zipper being pulled down as loudly as a scream. 

Rodney runs his palms up the inside of John's thighs, and then hesitates. His voice is tense, "Can I?" and John pushes Ronon back long enough to nod, before pulling him back, holding on. 

It's not a one smooth stroke in. Rodney has to pause, hands squeezing tight around John's thighs and hips, easing in and breathing hard. John and Ronon shift apart again, and John finds himself staring at Rodney's expression, his head hanging down, bottom lip caught between his teeth, eyes squeezed tight. 

John shifts his hips just a little, taking Rodney deeper, and Rodney groans loud, sinking into him. For a moment they freeze like that, and then Rodney blinks, eyes fluttering. His mouth is red from the bites, his voice low and thick when he rasps, "I won't, god, won't last." 

And all John can do is grin, wrapping his legs around Rodney's waist and squeezing. 

* * *


	2. Branding 'Verse Snippet 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Rodney/Ronon.

Technically, Rodney shouldn't be able to push Ronon around. But Ronon has absolutely no intention of resisting, so when Rodney shoves at his back when they enter the locker room, Ronon just goes with it. They end up in the corner between the lockers and the vests.

Ronon looks down at Rodney, eyebrows raised in question, and Rodney smirks back up at him, hands braced on Ronon's chest to push him back against the wall, voice sharp and teasing, "Remember, not a peep," as he sinks down to his knees.

Ronon bites his tongue against a swear, staring down at Rodney, the man's pale fingers loosening Ronon's pants, pulling them open, fuck, drawing out his cock. Ronon grunts, and Rodney pinches his thigh, making a big production of raising one finger to his lips and frowning.

Across the room, not ten feet away, Lorne's team is talking and gearing up. There are slaps on the back and equipment checks and a few of them nod Ronon's way, smiling and friendly. And Ronon clenches his jaw up as tightly as he can, locking his knees when Rodney takes Ronon's half-hard dick into his mouth and sucks.

Lorne is grabbing his P-90, checking the chamber and grabbing spare ammunition, nodding at Ronon and asking, "Looking forward to another adventure?" And Ronon can feel Rodney's soft snort of amusement, transmitted right up through his cock, which Rodney has down his throat.

Ronon scowls, throwing all of the glowering intimidation he can into the expression, and Lorne sighs before turning away. And Ronon reaches down, fisting his hand in Rodney's curls and giving in to the need to rock his hips, Rodney humming around him and urging him one, hands pulling and tugging at Ronon's thighs.

And then Lorne is calling, "Hey, Sheppard! Running late this morning?" and Ronon thumps his head back against the wall and feels Rodney swallowing around him when he comes.

By the time Sheppard and Teyla step into sight, Ronon has his dick tucked away, and Rodney is straightening his hair, his own hard-on just noticeable through his BDUs. Sheppard and Teyla give them questioning looks, but don't ask, and Rodney waits until they're past to plaster himself up against Ronon, breathing against Ronon's ear, "You better take care of this in the Jumper," and rubbing his erection against Ronon's thigh.

Yeah, Ronon can do that.


	3. Branding 'Verse Snippet 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is John/Rodney.

John watches Rodney all day. He can't help it. Knowing that the plug is there, right under his pants, is all John can really think about. He's starting to think that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to use it, because he's walking around painfully hard and sooner or later someone is going to notice that he's sporting some serious wood.

It starts in the morning staff meeting, when Rodney keeps shifting, and doesn't sit down through the whole meeting. When Rodney has to give an explanation for a satellite they found, John doesn't even hear a word he says, staring at his ass, remembering what Rodney had looked like this morning in bed, fucked out and gorgeous, the dark plug contrasting with his pale ass. John is ridiculously glad that he brought a magazine with him to the briefing.

Then there's the mess hall, watching Rodney eat while sitting on the very edge of his seat. And that's before he even notices that Rodney's hard too, before he gets fixated on the color high in Rodney's cheeks, the way Rodney keeps biting as his bottom lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

And then there's now, leaning against the wall of Rodney's lab, watching him gasp when he moves too quickly. Zelenka is casting annoyed looks around the room, and Rodney is blushing crimson and John just can't stand it anymore.

Rodney startles when John places a hand on his back, leaning down to growl into his ear, "Can I talk to you in your office for a minute?" The look Rodney shoots him is wide-eyed, and John flashes him a sharp smile.

Rodney swallows audibly, gasping out, "Right, yes, of course you can," and John strokes his thumb across Rodney's spine, steering him towards the little room that is variably Rodney's office and locking the door behind them because he's lost all hope of controlling himself.

Rodney turns to look at him, mouth open around a question, and John leans down, kissing him hard and deep. Rodney whimpers against his mouth, and John groans, leaning his shoulders back against the wall and pulling Rodney tight up against him.

It's easy to slide one of his thighs between Rodney's legs, to slide his hand down the curve of Rodney's ass, pushing his fingers right up against the plug and yanking Rodney closer. Rodney shouts, something that doesn't sound like an actual word, grabbing John's arms and burying his face against John's shoulder, rubbing his erection against John's thigh, already desperate and shaking.

John turns his head, so that he can pant against Rodney's ear, "I keep thinking about this," he pushes against the plug, Rodney making a tight whining sound, grinding against John. "I keep thinking about what you're going to look like when we take it out," Rodney shakes, his whole body trembling, widening his stance, gasping nosily against John's throat. "Me and Ronon's come, just sliding down your legs, all over your skin."

"God, John, please," Rodney is pleading, voice high and tight, and John wonders if he even knows what he's asking for, if he cares. He's trembling, humping against John's thigh, and John pushes hard against the plug again, just to feel the way it makes Rodney jerk.

John grinds out, "You want me to call Ronon? Get him to come down here so we can bend you over your desk and fuck you while our come slicks down your thighs?"

"Yes! Yes, please, John," and Rodney's breath is hitching. John thinks Rodney might just slide to the ground without his support, and the entire thing is too much. He nips at the lobe of Rodney's ear, breathing hard and jerky himself.

John manages, "Come for me first," and Rodney wails against his shoulder, hips jerking hard, going limp with orgasm. John catches him, holds him up, rubbing a hand up and down Rodney's back, thumbing his radio on, his voice coming out thick and deep when he calls for Ronon.


	4. Branding 'Verse Snippet 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John/Rodney/Ronon. Rodney H/C.

John's sure that the medical staff has to be really sick of staring down the barrel of Ronon's blaster, but he can't bring himself to feel bad about it. They should really expect it, as far as John's concerned. Ronon isn't going to calm down until they know Rodney is alright, and he's ran out of people to kill to burn off some of that anxiety.

The poor nurse that had been coming to check on Rodney makes a small sound in the back of her throat, and John reaches out, touching Ronon's arm. For a long moment Ronon doesn't show any sign of backing down. Then he blows out a hard breath, lowering his blaster though he doesn't make a move to holster it.

Every move the nurse makes after that is slow and careful. She adjusts one of the I.V.s feeding into Rodney's arm, and makes a notation on the clipboard by the foot of Rodney's bed before fleeing. John watches her go, and then lets some of the tension ease out of his shoulders. He might not be grabbing for his gun every time someone comes into the room, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to be.

They've dealt with so much shit over the years, so many people trying to kill them for reasons too many and varied to count. That doesn't make it easier to deal with, especially not when it's a reason as shitty as this.

The people that took Rodney from them hadn't wanted him for his big brain, or for his worth to Atlantis, or for any of the usual reasons. They hadn't even known who Rodney was. Hell, they hadn't even known who the Lanteans were, until John and Ronon had come for Rodney like God's own judgment.

John hates slave traders. He fully intends to make it his personal mission to completely fucking destroy the entire network in the Pegasus galaxy after this. That people think they can sell other people, that some motherfuckers _sold Rodney_ to the highest bidder, because he's fair skinned, because he's blue eyed, is just not acceptable.

John and Ronon completely destroyed the market, but they'd been too late to stop the auction that Rodney had been bid on and bought it. It hadn't taken very long at all for them to get the name of the bastard that bought him though, not after Ronon got his knives out and started to work.

After that it had been easy to get Rodney back, but somehow they'd still taken too long. Way too long. John balls his hands up into fists, his knuckles aching from the faces he'd busted. They'd left a trail of blood and bodies behind them, but it wasn't good enough, not even close to good enough.

Because Rodney is still and silent in the infirmary bed, a tube up his nose and I.V.s in his wrist. His face is the only part of him that isn't black and blue with bruises, though his bottom lip is torn, and John isn't even sure what would cause something like that. He figures it more than likely has something to do with the identical wound in the lobe of Rodney's left ear.

The deaths that John and Ronon handed out to the people in the lush, decadent house where they'd found Rodney had been far too good. If John could go back and do it all over he would have made sure the fuckers suffered. They'd still be suffering. John isn't sure that he'd ever allow them to stop.

On the other side of Rodney's bed, Ronon leans over, brushing Rodney's hair back from his face and then straightening the blankets. A week. They'd lost Rodney for a week, and this is what happened. It doesn't seem possible.

Then Ronon is jerking, gun swinging up to point at Jennifer Keller, who looks sad and tired. John tightens his hold on Rodney's hand, and prays for this to be over as Keller explains Rodney's condition. He's sure he imagines Rodney squeezing back, right up to Ronon making a rough sound and bending again, stroking his thumb across Rodney's cheek.

Rodney cracks his eyes open, and squeezes John's hand again, and that's enough


End file.
